Broken Soul
by LivyLove12
Summary: Nevaeh's world gets rocked upside down when the unthinkable happens to her. With a horrible home life and nowhere to turn, where will she find support ? Who will be there to catch her when she falls? With Olivia Benson by her side Nevaeh finds out what it truly means to live again, even after she falls apart. She gets a loving family where she least expects it. TRIGGER WARNING
1. Forever Changed

**A/N: Trigger warning for the beginning of this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Forever Changed**

It's not simple

Nor is it an easy matter to explain

Let's just leave it at that

She says

She wraps her arms around herself and cries

She covers her eyes

Denying to herself

What had happened...

_She was in a dark room. Nevaeh couldn't see her surroundings. As far as she could tell it was a cold wet room as almost as if she was in a basement. She tried to move her arms but they were tied up to a rail. Nevaeh was so scared and confused. "Where am I, How did I get here?" she thought. The door suddenly opened and she was startled. There were three guys circling around her as if she was a piece of meat. She had never been so terrified in her life. The first male got on top of her and caressed her inner thigh and slowly worked his hand up into her shorts. Then he worked his fingers into her insides. He thought to himself so soft, warm and creamy. Tears started to trickle down her face. "Please stop, No!" He proceeded to rip her shorts off and tear her underwear. At this point Nevaeh wanted to just disappear. He shoved himself inside of her. She screamed out in pain. The other men were watching and getting off. They planned to run a train on her. She didn't know what was coming, her innocence was about to be lost and tossed like trash. She felt him release inside of her and she wanted nothing more than to roll over and vomit. She prayed to the Lord above, that if he heard her one request that he let her die quickly. The next guy got on top of her and wasted no time thrusting himself inside of her, she was bleeding. "Please! Stop! Please!" She cried. He laughed and told her to "Shut Up." Nevaeh turned away as tears fell down her face. 'What did I do to deserve this?' She thought? She wanted to die so bad, she was hoping that they would just end her life. He was caressing her body. "Your sweet as sugar, I will never forget you. Ready for round 3?" Her stomach curdled and the sound of his voice. "Don't fight it will just make matters worse!" She was done for, her life was over even if she made it out alive. The third man got on top of her and forced him inside of her and she felt herself rip. She squealed out in pain and tears dripped harder down her face. Her life will never be the same. She could hear him panting in her ear. "Such a good fuck, I will never forget you." When he got off of her she knew her life would never be the same. She pressed her knees together, locking them at the ankle. Fearing they would start all over again. Would anyone come and save her? She knew the answer to that. She knew it was a definite no because Nevaeh had no one. No one cared about her. They left her tied up to fight for her life. She was bruised and broken. Everything ached. They left her to die. _

She wanted to escape, she feared they would come back. She worked her hands out of the rope and it made her wrist bleed. She panicked. She could barely sit up. She fought her way to sit up. She ran up the stairs and into the street she was so incoherent. It was the middle of the night.

…AROUND THE BLOCK…

It was the middle of the night, Liv had just left the station. She looks down the street to see a young girl running towards her. Using her detective skills, she notices she's scared, she's crying and she has blood running down her legs. Liv quickens her pace, hoping to find out what happened to her. She grabs her by her arm as Nevaeh runs by. Nevaeh begins fighting against Liv's grasp in a panic.

"No! Let me go! Please!" She screams. "Calm down honey, I'm a police officer. What happened to you? Are you alright?" Liv asks, further assessing the girl before her. Nevaeh fights to catch her breathe.

She just keeps reliving what just happened to her and then she runs into a police officer? 'This can't be real' she thinks. She swallows and shakes her head trying to clear it of the fog. "I'm fine." She gasps taking in huge lungfuls of air. Liv doesn't buy those words for a second. She could see the girl had been through _SOMETHING_. "What's your name sweetie?" Liv wanted to help this girl so badly. She didn't look like she was no older than 16. "Please just let me go, it doesn't matter what happened. I'm nothing. This isn't real, no one cares." She tried to break free from Liv's grip but she was so weak from the attack. Nevaeh fell to the ground and broke down. Liv crouched down beside her and tried to sooth her. "Get away from me!" She screamed really loud. Liv sighed. 'This is going to be a long night.' She thought. "Honey, you look like you've been hurt. Will you tell me what happened?" She asked softly. Nevaeh looked up at Liv, "Why do you care?" She asked angrily.

"Will you tell me your name?" Liv asked. "Fuck off!" Nevaeh shouted.

Liv stood up and pulled the girl up with her. "I can't help you if you don't talk to me. I know something happened to you. I just want to help you. Please let me help you." She begged.

Nevaeh sighed and shook her head. Who was this strange woman offering to help her? Why did she want to help her so badly? She was nothing. She had no one.

"Nevaeh. My name is Nevaeh Rayne." She said quietly.

"Hello Nevaeh, I'm Olivia Benson. I'm going to get you through this." Liv said determinedly.

Nevaeh looks up at Olivia in disbelief, no one has ever offered to help her like this before. Even when she was in an abusive home situation no one came to her rescue until it was almost too late and even then her new foster home wasn't any better. If no one was going to save her from that situation, how could she believe that this was all real and Olivia was truly there to help her?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Trigger Warning, recount of rape. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: You're not Alone**

Liv escorted Nevaeh into the station to the locker room where she gave her a pair of sweats to wear, then she took her up to the loft. She offered her a cup of tea and sat across from her, observing her every move. "Do you feel like talking about it?" She asked sweetly.

Nevaeh shook her head and looked into the steaming liquid. "They will know I told! What's going to stop them from coming back for more?! I just have to get out of here!" She said, jumping out of her chair and racing for the stairs. Liv wouldn't allow her to just leave like that. She knew once Nevaeh left the station that she'd never see her again and she wouldn't allow that to happen. "Sweetie wait, you need medical attention. Let me take you to the hospital, ok?" She said, standing in front of her. Nevaeh huffed in annoyance. "I don't need medical attention." She said, air quoting Liv's words." What I need is to get the fuck out of here!" She snapped.

Liv sighed and chose her next words carefully, "I know all you want is to go home and wash this away, but that isn't going to help. And not talking about it won't make it go away. " She said softly. Nevaeh just shook her head furiously. "Do you have any idea what I've been through tonight?! I can't even begin to tell you!" She yelled as she flopped down on the couch. Liv sat next to her and placed her hand on her leg and nodded, "Yes you can, you can tell me. I can promise that you won't have to go through it alone." She said reassuringly. "These three guys grabbed me on my way home from school!" Nevaeh blurted out.

Liv nodded, "Go on." She said patiently. Nevaeh shifted uncomfortably in her seat and took a deep breathe to calm her nerves. "I had never seen them before. I don't know how it happened, I woke up in a basement tied up to a rail and then I heard footsteps. They came in and circled around me, smiling to each other. I begged them to let me go and they laughed. The first one put all of his body weight on me and put his hand in my shorts, inside of me and then he pulled them off and tore my underwear...and then h-he shoved into me!" She pulled her legs up to her chest and began to rock herself as she started to cry.

Liv placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Ok...shh...we can take as many breaks as you need to. You're not alone remember? You're here with me." She said soothingly. "I don't want to talk about it anymore!" Nevaeh choked out through her sobs. "Ok, alright. Why don't you let me take you to the hospital now, huh?" Liv asked. Nevaeh sniffed and wiped the tears from her face. "Will you stay with me?" She asked quietly. She didn't know why but she trusted this woman without a doubt. "Of course I will. No matter how long it takes." Liv said. She stood and offered her hand to help Nevaeh up. "What's going to happen to me now?" Nevaeh asked, frightened. She took Livs hand and stood on shaky legs. "When we get to the hospital, I'll talk to a Dr. and you will be led into a room for an exam called a rape kit. The nurse will collect your clothing into different bags, take photos of your bruises or any other markings you might have and then you will have a pelvic exam where the nurse will collect the semen for evidence." Liv explained as gently as she could. "And you'll be with me the whole time?" Nevaeh asked again, double checking.

Liv nodded, "Yes, I won't leave your side unless you ask me to." She said. Nevaeh swallowed nervously and took a deep breathe. "Ok, I think I'm ready." She said.

**TBC**


End file.
